


What if... Odin wasn't a shitty parent?

by Blue_Amber



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heroism, Infinity Gems, Siblings, What if Odin wasn't a shitty parent?, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Amber/pseuds/Blue_Amber
Summary: For years there has been the rambling about what if Odin wasn't horrible at parenting and Thor, Loki and Hela were brought up becoming a powerful trio.This is my (very short) vision of how different the MCU would have developed if Odin and Frigga did everything right when upbringing their children.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	What if... Odin wasn't a shitty parent?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThymeSprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSprite/gifts).



“Again!” Thor demanded and watched Hogun get back on his feet again. “And just try not to stumble again.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t unleash your lightning while being in fighting practice,” The warrior answered. “And forgive me for not wanting to be roasted alive by one of my best friends.”

“Well, I have to practise fighting using my powers,” Thor shrugged.

“Then do that while training with people who also do have a similar amount of magic powers and are not transformed into a roasted chicken when you hit them,” Hogun complained.

They heard a chuckle. “He just wants to show off,” Lady Sif stated as she joined the training with Fandral and Volstagg. “Like the poser he is.”

“Outch, that hurt.” Thor grinned. “Wanna be my next partner, Lady Sif?”

“Nah,” she answered, “I’m good.”

“My prince!” A guard approached the friends.

“The king demands your presence. It seems to be of utmost importance,” the message was delivered.

Thor looked at his friends, then they simultaneously laid down their training gear and headed towards the palace. An urgent call from Odin could not mean anything good for the Realm… or the Nine Worlds. Thor was sure that the attendance of the Warriors Three and Lady Sif would also be required, since they were some of the best fighters in all of the Realms.

When they passed the library, they met Loki, who walked behind another guard and joined the group.

“Do you know anything further?” Thor asked his brother.

The younger prince shook his head. “I just know that father wishes to speak with us. Looks like we will have to be patient for some more moments.”

“I’m not the most patient fellow,” Thor murmured and Loki grinned.

“I would’ve never guessed,” he mocked the God of Thunder, who heard a giggle behind them.

“Shut it, Loki,” he shot back, knowing that it was a lame response.

But what should he do? In a duel of words, he would always stand back. His younger brother was too witty, too smart, and fast in his ways of thinking. That was why Loki was the diplomat under the king’s children. His silver tongue was a powerful feature and very useful in many situations that, without him, would have resulted in unnecessary fights.

Thor wasn’t averse to a good fight, but he had learned the advantages of diplomacy. So he held back until he was told otherwise.

When entering the throne room, they immediately spotted Odin. He was standing in front of the throne, surrounded by Einherjars, and talking to their sister.

“Oh, look, who finally came to join.” Hela turned around and gave her brothers a mischievous smile which was returned by both of them.

“Not everyone of us wants to chill in the throne room all day,” Loki said and Thor added, “Don’t be like that, Loki, she just waits for father to leave so that she can see how she looks on the throne.”

“Shut up, boys,” Hela snapped, “Or I’ll have to transform you into spits.”

They all grinned. They had always teased each other. Loki and Hela made fun of Thor for not being the smartest of Odin’s children, Thor and Loki made fun of Hela’s vanity, and Thor and Hela made fun of Loki often being too careful and undecided and less skilled in reckless fighting than them. But they did love their siblings deeply – even if Loki was adopted, Thor and Hela did not care. And they all relied on the others blindly when it came to any fight.

“Are you done with your childish mocking?” Odin asked and they all went serious, looking at the king. “Good,” he said. “A huge problem has occurred.”

“What is it, father?” Hela asked.

In meetings with their father, Odin’s firstborn was the spokesperson. Just as she was the leader.

“The foolish people from Earth have unknowingly found and gathered three Infinity stones,” Odin said. “Heimdall was able to detect the exceptional amount of ancient magic. But sadly, he was not the only one who did.” Odin turned to his children. “Our allies across the galaxy have stated that Thanos gathers his army. Not knowing how much of a threat the people of Earth have become over the last decades, he has decided to send the Black Order and a small army of Chitauri to Earth.”

Hela snorted. “The Chitauri are weak.”

“They are,” Odin agreed. “But the humans don’t know anything about them or how to battle them. It is Asgard’s duty to stand at their side.” He looked them straight in the eye.

“And if Thanos is that stupid to be on Earth himself and we surprise him, there is a good chance that we might finally get rid of that treat once and for all,” Thor added.

“True. We’ve been searching for a way to eliminate him for almost half a thousand of years,” Hela said, “but he always managed to stay hidden. This might be our best chance.”

“Don’t underestimate his power,” the king warned. “Gather some of our forces. Thor, take Mjolnir with you, it will help concentrate your powers and focus on maximum damage.” Thor nodded and Odin turned to his youngest. “Loki, get the Casket of Ancient Winters, you might need that part of your powers.”

“We got this, father,” Hela ensured him.

“Do not underestimate him!” Odin warned again.

“Don’t underestimate us,” his firstborn returned, before turning to her brothers. “Get ready. We’ll meet at the Bifrost. Thor, gather some fighters.”

Their ways parted as they got ready.

_What a day!_ , Tony Stark thought as he shot another blast, dodging mid-flight to avoid collision with a black chopper that was burning and only moments later crashed to the ground. _I should’ve drunk more._

And what crazy a day that was. He was called in the early morning by Nick Fury, who asked him to come to a top-secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base just outside of New York. Obviously, a team, led by Dr. Erik Selvig and an old friend of his named Jane Foster, had managed to use the tesseract to open a portal to some place far across the galaxy. Being what sounded like hell of a stupidly curious scientist, Miss Foster had walked through, returning just moments later, possessed by _some weird alien shit_ – Fury’s words. She had lost consciousness as some dark red fluid seemed to flow under her skin.

Fury had hoped for Tony to maybe figure out what that might be. When arriving at the base, he met Dr. Bruce Banner who – as doctor and genius – had also been asked by Fury to help. But before they were able to figure anything out, a bunch of strange people appeared at the facility, saying that they were magicians, that S.H.I.E.L.D. should not have played with something they called Infinity stones, and that they saw an alien army heading towards Earth.

They had not been able to explain in detail what they meant since not long after, huge spaceships had been spotted by all satellites. Fury tried to gather forces, sending for Captain America, all the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. prepared for an attack and the magicians also joined in.

They managed to create some form of force field, which was able to buy them some time, but soon, the aliens attacked. They seemed to be some form of living machines, strong, and they outnumbered the defenders by far.

Tony did his best, and so did Captain America, the Hulk and all the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., the magicians had proved themselves to be one hell of a powerful force, but the aliens kept coming. The defenders would soon be overrun, that was for sure.

Especially since some weird looking force had appeared within the aliens. Some big purple guy in some fancy golden armour, guarded by Squidward (?), some crocodile-monster, three very alien-looking – but also hot – lady-warriors and a goblin-like looking thing. They were stronger, more skilled, and deadly as fuck.

Tony was not sure on how much longer they would be able to withstand the attack.

Then suddenly the sky burst open and a column of light rushed towards the ground, shining in all the colours of the rainbow. When the light faded, an army had appeared between the defenders of Earth and the alien army. A few hundreds of warriors, but more than the defenders had.

Still, Tony stopped mid-air, since the leaders of said small army were quite extraordinary. He counted three of them. First of all, he noticed a woman with a hellishly fancy helmet riding a fifteen feet tall wolf, summoning swords and spears with a wink of her hand which killed dozens of aliens at once. Besides the wolf there were two men, warriors. One of them held a big hammer, his whole body surrounded by lightning while the sky began to darken – “Sir, there is a thunderstorm coming close,” J.A.R.V.I.S. told him – and the third man just started to change his skin colour, becoming blue. With a move of his hand he – just like the woman did – summoned daggers made of ice.

“Do not worry, we got this!” The woman stated loudly. “Come on, let’s have some fun!”

And then the small army rushed towards the alien army. Tony followed them for he wanted to witness what was happening there – and he still had the urge to help. He saw the blue warrior burst into a dozen blue warriors, some of them started levitating, as one of them summoned an icy blast which froze several aliens. The woman had gotten to the floor and the huge wolf was running amok alongside the Hulk, killing as many aliens as possible, while the woman swirled around, doing flips, summoning more and more deadly weapons with every movement.

Tony looked at the big purple guy and his order. There was sheer terror in his eyes as he seemed to give the order to retreat. They headed towards one of the landing ships, but at that moment the thunderstorm arrived. Huge bolts of lightning came from the sky, destroying the alien ships, causing as much damage as the warrior with the hammer, who killed hundreds of aliens with the electrostatic energy around him that was released in deadly lightning blasts.

It did not take long until the alien army had been wiped out. The last aliens were hunted down by the warriors that had come through the rainbow-light-thingy, while the three extraordinary warriors headed towards the purple guy and his last row of defence.

Squidward tried to stop them by levitating huge pieces of the dropships and throwing them at the warriors, but they were a perfect team, having each other’s back. The fight was short, resulting in seven corpses.

As soon as their leader had been defeated, the rest of the army just gave up and was quickly slaughtered by the warriors. Tony had landed next to Fury, Bruce Banner, Captain America and some agents – he spotted Agent Romanoff – as well as the leader of the magicians, a bald woman, as the woman and the two men – the blue one looked normal again – approached them.

“Your Earth is safe again,” the woman said.

“We thank you for your help,” the bald magician said and bowed her head.

“And who are you?” Fury asked.

“We come from Asgard. Our duty is to protect the Nine Realms,” the woman stated. “I am Hela, the Goddess of Death, firstborn of the king. This is Thor, God of Thunder, general of the legion of Asgards.” The blonde man nodded. “And this is Loki, God of Mischief, our head of diplomacy.”

“Asgard?” Fury asked. “That’s a myth.”

“Every myth is based on some truth,” Loki said.

“What were these things?” Tony asked.

“An army of Thanos. He seeks to gather the infinity stones,” Thor answered.

“Since there were three on Earth, half of their total number, he came here today,” Loki added. “Can someone tell us which stones are here?”

“The magicians protect the time stone for millennia,” the bald magician said.

“Maybe you speak of the tesseract?” An agent, who Tony thought was named Barton, said. “That thing opened a portal across the galaxy.”

“The space stone,” Hela said. “We will take that to Asgard. It should never have ended up on Earth.”

“I don’t think that I can allow that,” Fury said.

“I’m not asking for permission,” the Goddess of Death said.

“What my sister is trying to communicate,” Loki interfered, “is that the Infinity stones are dangerous and difficult to handle. It is a miracle that none of you have gotten hurt by the space stone… yet. They are the most powerful artifacts in the galaxy and have to remain unused since they are the source of unimaginable destruction. We hope that you understand. We just have your best interests in mind.”

“You should listen to them,” the magician nodded. “The stones are no toys.”

For a moment, Fury did not react, then he sighed. “Fine, you take ‘em.”

“Thank you,” Loki said politely.

“Maybe they could help us with Foster,” Natasha said, looking at the Asgardians. “One of our scientists. She went through the portal and got infected with some alien substance.”

“We will take her to Asgard and figure out how to cure her,” Thor immediately responded, and the others nodded.

“We shall return soon,” Hela said.

“Do you need any assistance with the destruction Thanos’s army has caused?” Loki added.

Fury shook his head. “We will be able to handle that. Thank you.”

The Asgardians took Jane Foster with them. She was returned by Thor some hours later, unharmed. Fury gave command to exploit the alien dropships and collect the weapons for scientific research, for which he Tony brought himself in to lead and supervise in order to make sure that they would not be used for war.

Until today, the Asgardians have not been spotted again on Earth.

But Tony would never forget how well they worked together and how strong they had been. It was a calming thought that they would be there to help when they were needed, and it was that knowledge that let him sleep peacefully at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ThymeSprite for being my beta.  
> I hope that you liked my one shot. Feel free to leave a comment and share your thoughts on the whole theme :)  
> I'm not native speaker so please ignore grammar mistakes :D


End file.
